Teaching Poof
by tiff0795
Summary: Takes place after "Grow up, Timmy Turner".  Poof is now a rebellious teenager who refuses to grant wishes.  Timmy has to teach him to grant them, or else he will never become a full fairy.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy and Tootie were sitting on the couch in Timmy's new house. They were now engaged. Timmy smiled at Tootie.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Tootie thought a little and nodded. "A little, why?"

"Poof is growing up, Cosmo and Wanda said to use every opportunity I get to make him use his magic," Timmy explained "until then, he won't be a full grown fairy."

"But, Poof is…" Tootie started.

"Yes, I know Poof is a… slightly rebellious teenager," Timmy said.

"Slightly? He makes Cosmo look like a dog on a leash," Tootie said.

Timmy shrugged when Cosmo and Wanda came flying in.

"Timmy, talk to your brother," Wanda said in a huff.

"What did he do?" Timmy asked.

"Wanda was nagging him about using magic right and blah blah, and he used his magic to mute her. I wish I would have learned how to do that," Cosmo said. Wanda gave him the death glare.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Poof, come here!"

In flew a fairy that looked a little like Cosmo with purple hair. He was a teenager and had on a black undershirt and purple pants. "What?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Poof, I wish Tootie had a sandwich just the way she likes it," Timmy said. Everything was silent for a moment. "Well…" Timmy said.

"What? You have two legs that aren't broken; go in the kitchen and fix your fiancée a sandwich," Poof said.

"Poof, you have to learn that when someone says 'I wish' you have to make their wishes come true. Otherwise, you'll never become an adult fairy," Timmy said.

"This coming from the guy who stayed a kid until he was twenty-three so he wouldn't loose his fairies," Poof said.

"Yes, but I did grow up, Poof. A little late, but I did grow up. You have to do the same. I don't want to see you being a reject fairy," Timmy said. Poof looked down and an ipod suddenly appeared in his hand. He put his ear buds in and flew back into the other room.

Timmy stood up. "Little snot still didn't make the sandwich," he mumbled. He walked into the kitchen and Cosmo and Wanda followed him.

Timmy was struggling trying to open the new pickle jar. Wanda waved her wand and Tootie's sandwich was all made. "Thanks," Timmy said. "Anything you two want?"

"I want Poof to make wishes," Wanda said.

Timmy nodded. "Don't we all?"

"I would like a super sandwich on rye," Cosmo said. Timmy started making Cosmo's sandwich.

"If Jorgen finds out that there's a fairy that refuses to grant wishes…what will happen to Poof?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, let's just hope he doesn't find out," Wanda said. At that moment, a huge fairy appeared in the kitchen.

"Timmy Tuner," it said. Timmy turned to toward his name.

"What's wrong now, Jorgen?" Timmy asked.

"Poof will not grant wishes," Jorgen said.

"Oh, he grants wishes…but only when he wants to…" Timmy said.

Cosmo picked up his sandwich and ate it in one bite. Jorgen looked.

"Couldn't even make a sandwich, I see," he said.

Timmy sighed. "Jorgen, I don't know what to do, he's just…" Timmy started but Jorgen put the point of his wand in Timmy's throat

"You are the only one he listens to, you will teach him," Jorgen said.

"How will I teach him? I'm not even a fairy," Timmy said. Jorgen drew his wand back.

"Figure it out, or Poof will be a discard," Jorgen said, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Timmy slumped into a kitchen chair and sighed. He ran his hands threw his hair. He looked at the fairies.

"Any ideas?" he asked. Cosmo poofed up another wand and handed it to Timmy.

"It's my emergency wand," Cosmo said with glee. Timmy shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," he said. He had never used a wand before all on his own, but he was willing to try. He aimed at something that couldn't do any harm: Tootie's sandwich. He closed his eyes and heard a poof. He looked back at it and it was on an elegant tray with iced tea and a platter. Timmy smiled at his godparents.

"Well, I guess I have some magic in me after all," Timmy said.

"Or just a whole lot of luck," Cosmo said.

Timmy took the sandwich tray and walked it into the living room.

"Timmy, you can finally teach Poof!" Wanda said.

Timmy handed the tray to Tootie, who looked dumbfounded.

"Timmy's first try at magic," Cosmo explained.

Timmy gave a sigh. "Hopefully," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy had Poof in the living room facing him. Cosmo, Wanda, and Tootie were sitting to the side, watching.

"Okkay, Poof. Let's say you and your godkid were in the desert and he wishes for water. What do you do?" Timmy asked the young fairy.

Poof's eyes got wide. "A kid? No, I am way to young and I'm not married. I want to save that for marriage," he said.

Timmy sighed. "You don't have the kids, they are assigned to you," Timmy said.

"But I thought you could keep me, so I won't be assigned to any kids. That means I would HAVE to have one on my own and I am way too young," Poof said.

"Okkay, then. Let's say we are in Africa. We wish that the thirsty kids can have water. What do you do?" Timmy asked.

Poof proudly held up his wand and the entire house was flooded. No one seemed to enjoy it except Poof. "Hey, this is great! It's like a beach!" he said. He automatically whipped up some sand, a lifeguard, and six people playing beach volleyball. Everyone looked confused as to why they were there. Timmy pointed the wand and everything was back at the beach and the house was cleaned up.

Poof was ecstatic. "Let's do that again!" he said, holding his wand up. Timmy grabbed it from him.

"No, we are here to learn, not to play," Timmy said.

"I wish we weren't," Poof said. The TV suddenly came on. Poof sat in front of it.

Timmy's nerves were getting shot. "I wish Poof Cosma was here in front of me, right now. I wish his feet were glued to the floor so he wouldn't be able to leave!"

Poof vanished from in front of the TV and appeared in front of Timmy. He gave Timmy an annoyed look.

"Okkay, let's say that someone wants to be nice and wishes for a sandwich for a homeless person. What do you do?" Timmy asked, handing the wand back to Poof.

"Again with the sandwich," Poof said. "Society is getting so lazy. They just want me to poof out a sandwich out of thin air. If they really wanted to be nice, they would make it themselves! That's like dumping your change into a jar to cure cancer because you don't want to jingle. And why did you never wish for that? Why didn't you wish that someone found the cure to cancer? Do you know how many lives you could have saved? Or even something else like the common cold or AIDS …"

"Poof, focus!" Timmy said.

"I am focusing on how selfish and lazy society is," Poof said.

"I need you to focus on becoming a fairy!" Timmy said.

"I need to bop you one in the mouth to make you stop preaching!" Poof said.

"I wish you would!" Timmy said. Poof smiled. He clenched his fist and hit Timmy in the jaw.

Timmy could hear Cosmo's snickers. He turned to his godparents and his fiancée. "Well, you did say 'I wish', Timmy," Wanda said.

"Yay, he did it!" Cosmo said

"Yeah, Timmy. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Poof said with a sly smile.

"Listen you," Timmy said, pointing the end of his wand to Poof's throat "I wished you into this world and I can wish you out."

Poof gulped. Timmy drew back his wand.

"Okkay, now, let's think of something simple," Timmy said.

"I have one!" Poof said.

"What is it?" Timmy asked, annoyed.

"You're nerves are shot. You are very annoyed at me right now. You just wish we can be done for the day and I go into my room and practice magic," Poof said.

Timmy thought about this. "Yeah, okkay," he said in defeat. Training is over for today. Just go."

Poof disappeared and Timmy slumped down next to Tootie.

"I have a feeling he's not going to practice magic," Cosmo said.

"I KNOW he's not going to practice magic," Timmy said.

"So what are you going to do?" Tootie asked.

Timmy shrugged. "I don't know what I can do."

"All he needs to do is be able to control his magic," Wanda said.

"Yeah, but he's too stubborn to grant anyone's wishes but his own," Timmy said.

"And he makes excuses for it," Tootie added.

"Why does he even need to learn it if he isn't going to leave?" Timmy asked.

"None of us are made to stay here, we just want to," Wanda said. "Poof doesn't have to stay either."

"So he might get assigned to another godchild?" Timmy asked.

"Most likely, but I think only when they need them," Wanda said.

"You guys won't be assigned to another kid, right?" Timmy asked.

"No, we won't be, but Poof may," Wanda said.

"So if there are more miserable kids than there are fairies, then Poof will be re-assigned?" Tootie asked.

Wanda nodded.

"What if there are even more miserable kids even after that?" Timmy asked.

"Then it's time to start wishing for more babies!" Cosmo said. Timmy and Tootie smiled.

"Or, we may need help," Wanda said.

"From who?" Tootie asked.

"Former godchildren," Wanda responded.

Timmy was going to question it farther when he heard a crash from Poof's room.

"Don't worry about it!" Poof said. "The walrus is gone, now!"


End file.
